nanopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sankina
The Sankinese Federal Republic(Sankinese: Pheḍaral Ripablik San̄cina), also known as Sankina is a country located near the center of Amhor, north of Tsincassia and Bohvenia. Sankina is a federal republic consisting of 5 smaller entities known as provinces. History The Federal Republic was established in 941 making Sankinas democracy one of the older democratic institutions of the world, it was in the beginning however very inefficient due to the large sparsely populated territory of Sankina, but after huge investments in telegraph and phone lines across the country, and cheap distributions of televisions and radios, the government and the people have become much closer and content. In the mid 1010s, large clashes and demonstrations occured with the Aminja people in eastern Sankina, these people are the remnants of the tribes that was once scattered across Sankina, however over the years, they modernized and opened up to foreign trade and rapidly industrialized, the Aminja people however refused this influx of foreign influence, and stayed closed off, isolated from the rest of the world. However in 1016 these conflicts had been enough, and the tribes were forcefully relocated into 3 reservations located around the country, this caused numerous fatalities and bad reputation for the sankinese government. Today these reservations are restricted areas where non natives are not permitted to travel, however the inhabitants of these areas are free to come and go as they seek fit, and communicate with the foreign world. In 1015 and 1016, large workers strike turned riots forced the current government to resign and put the new People's Vanguard Party in power, the first move of the new government was to nationalize major industries such as the steel communities and shipyards to improve workers rights. Provinces Economy The Sankinese economy is quite small, with little exports going on in the country except minerals and other natural resources. Its economy however has been on a slow and stable rise since the early 990s, and is looking to increase in the near future due to huge infrastructure investments by the government to better connect the country with its people and resources. In 1015 a new project was begun on constructing new huge steel yards and shipyards near the cities of Natalille and Sabina. By the late 1010s, these facilities were contributing a large portion of the Sankinese exports and trade. In 1016 these steel and shipyard facilities was nationalized due to poor workers right by previous private owners. Politics The Sankinese government is unique in the fact the country doesn't have a individual elected as the one leader of the country, and instead the party, and support parties, govern the country as a whole together. However the Sankinese parliament does have two speakers who act as the reasoning force in parliament. Foreign Relations Sankina has established diplomatic relations with countries such as Apalacosa, Carolia, and Tsincassia, these countries makes up the largest trading partners of the country. In 1016, Sankina began importing tanks and other ground equipment from Artzenovia Geography Sankina is a large and sparsely populated country, dominated by huge endless forests and scattered mountain ranges, this makes for a very inhospitable terrain for infrastructure development, which has long restricted any meaningful economic projects in the country's interior, which is why the major city centers is located near the coast. Sankina has two large rivers, Couran and Fossé, which serves as two lifelines for the northern, and southern parts of the country. Military Sankina has a smaller, but modern military consisting of an Air Force, Ground Force, and Naval Force, these branches are mostly tasked with the defense of the country, and do not partake in international missions and events. Category:Countries Category:Sankina